Cruzador
, uma corveta CR90, também chamada de cruzador de Alderaan.]] Um '''cruzador' era uma designação dada a espaçonaves de variados tamanhos e capacidades. Exemplos incluíam o [[Cruzador estelar classe Consular|cruzador estelar classe Consular]], a corveta CR90, o [[Cruzador leve classe Arquitens|cruzador leve classe Arquitens]], o cruzador estelar MC80, e o [[Destroier Estelar classe Venator|Destroier Estelar classe Venator]], comumente chamado de "cruzador de ataque da República". Aparições *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lords of the Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' * * * * * * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *"Stories in the Sand"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"The Luckless Rodian"—''From a Certain Point of View'' * *"By Whatever Sun"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Aftermath'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Bloodline'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Tipos de naves